Delírio
by Luana Rocha
Summary: Sinopse: Era só mais uma noite tranquila para Brittany, até que sua vizinha sexy, Santana, bate em sua porta, a fim de fazê-la perder a cabeça e viver a noite mais louca de sua vida. *Mesmo universo de Não é fácil*


_***Bom,eu fiz essa fic por três motivos e vou citá-los:**_  
_**1° é um presente para os meus leitores, que são maravilhosos, sempre me apoiando, deixando reviews me ajudando no que devo melhorar, entre outras coisas. Essa fic é um presente para vocês, e eu espero que vocês gostem dela.**_  
_**2° conseguir novos leitores. Se essa é a primeira fic que você lê minha, eu espero que não seja a única ;). **_  
_**3° É um treinamento para o smut Brittana que virá nas minhas próximas fics, especialmente em Não é Fácil. **_  
_***Essa estória se passa no mesmo Universo da fic, Não É Fácil, mas se você não lê essa fic, não se preocupe, você pode ler essa fic tranquilo, pois eu tentei dar uma explicaçãozinha de porque certos eventos que acontecem.**_  
_***E no mais, como sempre: Boa leitura ;)**_

* * *

Era noite de sábado, e o aniversário de 21 anos de casamento de Martha e Jonathan Pierce, e para comemorar o casal decidiu viajar pelo final de semana todo, deixando a casa e o rancho de sua única filha, Brittany.

As regras foram estipuladas no sábado de manhã e eram bem simples de serem seguidas, principalmente para uma adolescente tímida e tranqüila como Brittany: Você pode convidar seus amigos para uma visita, mas nada de festas, nada de som alto, nada de garotas, e se quiser comer algo diferente tem dinheiro embaixo da lata de trigo dentro da parte superior do armário da cozinha.

A tarde ocorreu como o planejado, após aparar toda a grama ao redor do celeiro, onde seu pai lhe deixara como tarefa, ela ligou para os seus amigos, Rachel e Mike, e como eles nunca negavam um pedido de Brittany, ambos foram para a casa da adolescente, ser sua companhia durante a tarde.

Eles assistiram filmes, jogaram vídeo-games, conversaram e riram bastante, mas pouco antes do sol se por, eles foram embora, afinal, como namorados, eles queriam aproveitar a noite sozinhos, e Brittany entendia perfeitamente a situação.

Então após um longo banho, ela pediu pizza e ficou assistindo desenhos animados por um longo tempo, a ponto de cochilar no sofá, e ser acordada pelas batidas na porta de sua casa. Ela se assustou, pois ao olhar no relógio viu que passavam das onze e meia, e ninguém tinha costume de visitar os outros há essa hora.

Ela ficou sentada e ouviu as batidas mais uma vez. Pareciam apressadas , e talvez até temerosas, o que deixou Brittany apreensiva, e em dúvida se isso tratava de alguém precisando de ajuda ou alguém tentando lhe enganar para assaltar a sua casa. De qualquer forma, seja lá quais fossem as intenções dessa pessoa, Brittany sabia que ela seria incapaz de lhe fazer qualquer mal, já que ela era mais rápida e mais forte que qualquer pessoa que ela já conhecera.

Brittany se levantou e destrancou a porta, abrindo a de uma vez, para surpreender-se ao ver que nenhuma de suas teorias estava certa, porque quem estava ali, diante dela era a sua vizinha Santana Lopez, com uma roupa e um sorriso extremamente provocantes que em nada condiziam com o tempo ao seu redor: com muito vento e gelado.

Santana usava uma minissaia jeans preta, uma sandália de salto alto, uma blusa tomara-que caia vermelha, um batom vermelho, sombra escura e os seus longos cabelos negros e brilhantes caindo por seus ombros.

Brittany, por sua vez, usava um pijama com listras cor-de-rosa e brancas e pantufas de patinhos.

"Ah... O-oi Santana." Brittany a cumprimentou. Elas eram vizinhas desde os três anos, quando Brittany foi adotada pelo casal Pierce, e infelizmente os pais de Santana morreram ao estarem no baile de Smallville High, que foi atingido pela chuva de meteoros. E é claro que Brittany tinha uma paixonite por ela, que nunca fora correspondida, já que apesar de também ser lésbica, Santana tinha uma namorada.

"Oi Britt Britt." Ela respondeu, olhando fixamente nos olhos azuis de Brittany, que sentia-se infinitamente desconsertada por ter a garota mais sexy de toda a cidade, vestida de uma forma provocante ali na sua frente, enquanto ela estava vestida feito uma criancinha.

"Você... Aconteceu algum problema... Quer dizer, foi a Nicodemus outra vez?" Santana costumava ser uma garota bem comportada, e às vezes até tímida, mas quando afetada pela Flor de Nicodemus, ela perdia toda a sua inibição, e saía por aí seduzindo quem visse pela frente. Foi graças à essa flor, que Brittany perdeu o seu "BV" para o grande amor de sua vida.

"Eu não pude evitar, Britt Britt, quando eu percebi ela já tinha jogado o pólen em mim." Santana respondeu com um falso arrependimento.

"É... Eu acho melhor você voltar para a sua casa, e se manter por lá, até o efeito passar, eu vou falar com o Sebastian para ver se ele consegue mais do soro antídoto da Nicodemus..."

"NÃO!" Santana respondeu séria, e bateu na porta. "Eu não quero o antídoto!" Brittany deu um passo para trás, assustada, lembrando-se que quando sob efeito das Nicodemus, além de extremamente sedutora, Santana se tornava agressiva quando contrariada. "Eu quero dizer..." O tom de voz havia mudado, havia voltado a ser baixa, tranqüila e rouca como antes, percebendo que o seu comportamento estava assustando Brittany. "Eu posso ficar aqui? Minha avó é uma velha chata, que não entende nada, se ela me vir vestida assim vai ficar falando na minha cabeça, e isso não vai acabar bem." Santana argumentou, enquanto colocou as mãos nos ombros de Brittany.

"Eu não sei se é uma boa idéia..." Brittany começou.

"Por favor, Britt Britt." Santana insistiu, e o perfume que exalava de seu corpo e invadia as narinas de Brittany, estavam deixando a loira a beira de um colapso.

"Está bem, entre." Santana deu um pulinho de felicidade, e sem nenhum aviso prévio beijou o rosto da outra garota.

"Você é demais, Britt Britt." Ela disse, antes de acompanhar a outra garota para dentro de sua casa.

Brittany trancou a porta, colocou as mãos na cintura, se lamentando: Já havia quebrado a primeira regra naquela noite: nada de garotas, e pelo andar da carruagem aquela não seria a única.

Brittany apenas observou quando Santana se sentou no sofá, e pegou o controle nas mãos mudando de canal, desinteressada.

"Santana, você quer comer alguma coisa?" Brittany perguntou, já que havia metade de uma pizza na cozinha, mas a forma como Santana lhe olhou e o sorriso malicioso que seus lábios formaram, deixaram bem claro que ela pensou em outra coisa, fazendo Brittany corar. "E-eu quis dizer, que ... Que tem pizza na cozinha, você quer?"

"Ah, quero não, mas obrigadinha, Britt Britt por se preocupar comigo." Santana agradeceu, visivelmente desapontada, e por mais alguns minutos ficou mudando de canais, passando mais de uma vez por cada um. Brittany se manteve em pé, sem saber o que fazer. "Você vai ficar o tempo todo parada aí feito uma estátua viva?"

"É... Eu..." Brittany começou a falar, mas Santana se levantou.

"Que tal uma festinha?" Santana sugeriu, e Brittany espantou-se.

"N-não, isso n...Não, isso não vai dar, meus pais vão ficar furiosos se eu trazer gente para cá há essa hora da noite..." Ela começou a explicar, mas se perdendo nas palavras, quando Santana foi chegando perigosamente perto, colocando suas mãos nos ombros de Brittany.

"Eu estava pensando em algo mais íntimo, você entende? Só para nós duas..." A morena falou baixo, com os seus lábios tão próximos da orelha direita de Brittany, que chegaram a roçar em alguns instantes, o que causou em Brittany um arrepio que percorreu toda a sua espinha dorsal. "Estou louca para dançar."

"Ah, Santana, eu... Eu não acho que devemos fazer isso..." Brittany começou a argumentar, fazendo a outra rir.

"Você acha demais, Britt Britt." Ela pegou a mão de Brittany e a guiou até o sofá, onde a empurrou, fazendo-a cair sentada. "Aproveita que o show é de graça." Ao dizer isso, a morena andou até o aparelho de som, e o ligou. Brittany logo reconheceu a música que estava se iniciando.

_**Nice legs, Daisy Dukes makes a man go**_

_**That's the way they all come through like**_

_**Low-cut, see-through shirts that make ya**_

_**That's the way she come through like**_

_(Belas pernas, micro-shorts, fazem um homem ficar..._

_É assim que elas chegam..._

_Decotes e blusas transparentes que te fazem..._

_É assim que ela chega...)_

Santana caminhou até a frente de Brittany, e começou a se movimentar sensualmente, rebolando, e passando as mãos pelo corpo, algumas vezes levantando a blusa e deixando o seu abdômen bronzeado e torneado a mostra.

_**'Cause I just set them up**_

_**Just set them up**_

_**Just set them up**_

_**To knock them down**_

_(Porque eu armei para eles_

_Simplesmente armei para eles_

_Simplesmente armei para eles_

_Ficarem caídos)_

Nesse instante Santana começou a cantar a música baixinho, e piscou para ela. Era claro que assim como a letra da música, a sua vizinha havia 'armado' para ela ficar 'caída', e estava funcionando perfeitamente, já que os olhos azuis não desgrudavam do corpo moreno.

_**I think I should know...How to make love to something innocent without leaving my fingerprints out**_

_**Now, L.O.V.E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce**_

_**How do I say I'm sorry 'cause the word is never gonna come out**_

_**Now, L.O.V.E's just another word I'll never learn to pronounce**_

_(Eu acho que eu deveria saber como fazer amor com uma coisa inocente_

_sem deixar minhas marcas lá,_

_Agora, A-M-O-R é só outra palavra que eu nunca aprendi a pronunciar,_

_Como eu digo 'Sinto muito'? Se a palavra simplesmente não sai?_

_A-M-O-R é só outra palavra que eu nunca aprendi a pronunciar)_

A essa altura dos acontecimentos, Brittany já estava fervilhando por dentro. Ela queria tocar Santana, beijá-la e tê-la ali mesmo, já que mais uma regra imposta por seus pais fora quebrada. Mas ela estava ainda bem, se controlando e tentando não demonstrar suas emoções, para não atiçar ainda mais o fogo da líder.

_**Tight jeans, double d's makin' me go**_

_**All the people on the street know**_

_**Iced out, lit-up make the kids go**_

_**All the people on the street know**_

_(Calças apertadas, peitos me fazem ir à..._

_Todas as pessoas na rua sabem..._

_Iluminada com jóias, fazendo as crianças..._

_Todas as pessoas na rua sabem...)_

Nesse momento da música Santana agarrou os próprios seios, fazendo com que Brittany ficasse de queixo caído. Aquilo foi a cena mais sexy que ela já presenciara em toda a sua vida, e provavelmente jamais se esqueceria, e Santana percebeu, e começou a se aproximar ainda mais de Brittany, e por fim sentou em seu colo.

"Santana, por f-favor..." Brittany começou, sem saber o porque daquele 'por favor', quando Santana segurou o seu rosto com as duas mãos.

"Por favor digo eu Britt Britt, nós duas sabemos que você quer isso tanto quanto eu." E a morena estava certa, o fogo interior de Brittany ardia tanto quanto o de Santana, e naquele instante, com a morena sentada em seu colo, acariciando o seu rosto, e disposta a qualquer coisa, Brittany não resistiu.

No momento em que os lábios se encontraram, foi como uma explosão. Brittany sentiu todo o calor que exalava do corpo de Santana e invadia o seu, deixando-a ainda mais excitada. O beijo foi se aprofundando, e as mãos buscando pelos corpos cada vez de forma mais ávida.

"San-Santana, espera, por favor..." Brittany pediu, quando os lábios e língua de Santana saboreavam a pele do pescoço da adolescente. "Santana...Pare, por favor."

"Por que, Britt Britt? Nós estávamos indo tão bem..." Santana falou, frustrada. Ela também concordava com a vizinha, mas Brittany se conhecia muito bem, e tinha plena consciência de que jamais seria capaz de lidar com Santana naquelas condições, ainda mais sendo uma virgem, e obviamente, inexperiente.

Bom, para resolver esse problema ela teve uma idéia, idéia que, por sinal, era muito, mas muito arriscada, e contra tudo o que ela acreditava, mas a única maneira que ela podia lidar com Santana.

"Santana... Santana, você pode me fazer um favor?" Ela perguntou. A decisão já estava tomada, e só lhe restava esperar que nada saísse muito fora do controle.

"Claro que sim, bebê, faço qualquer coisa pela minha Britt Britt." Ela respondeu.

"Eu preciso que você pegue algo para mim, no quarto dos meus pais." Brittany disse, e Santana se animou.

As duas se levantaram, e Brittany desligou o som.

"O que você quer que eu pegue?" A morena perguntou.

"Um anel." Brittany respondeu, e Santana riu.

"Anel? E o que eu ganho com isso?" A pergunta de Santana estava recheada de segundas intenções. "Tem que ter algo bom em troca."

"Sim, você vai ter." Brittany respondeu com firmeza, e aquilo fez Santana levantar uma sobrancelha.

"Onde é o quarto dos seus pais?" Brittany então levou Santana até o andar de cima, no corredor onde ficavam os quartos da família. Ela indicou a primeira porta a esquerda.

Santana ao tentar abrir a porta, viu que ela estava trancada, o que a fez bufar. "Merda! Está trancada."

"É?" Brittany deveria ter pensado nisso antes, mas o que estava acontecendo na sala minutos atrás, repreendeu qualquer pensamento de sua parte. "Deixa eu ver isso."

Santana se afastou, e Brittany usou um pouco de sua força extra, da forma mais discreta possível, e acabou arrombando a porta. O que ela iria fazer sobre aquilo, ela deixou para pensar depois.

"Não estava trancada não, você se enganou." Brittany disfarçou, mas Santana pareceu não acreditar muito, deixando apenas transparecer um sorriso sacana em resposta.

Santana adentrou o quarto, e Brittany ficou a observando , na porta.

"Onde está o anel?" A morena perguntou, de braços cruzados.

"Em uma caixinha de chumbo, que está na última gaveta da cômoda." Ela respondeu, e Santana agachou-se e abriu a dita gaveta, e por baixo de algumas roupas da Sra. Pierce, encontrou uma caixa, que abriu e viu um anel com uma pedra brilhante vermelha e uma pedra verde, que muito se parecia com o pingente de seu colar.

Santana pegou o anel e fechou a caixinha, depositando-a no mesmo lugar em que estava, fechou a gaveta e se levantou, notando que Brittany demonstrava um comportamento diferenciado, parecia inquieta, e os seus olhos possuíam um brilho avermelhado e brilhante, idêntico à cor da pedra.

"Você está bem, Britt Britt?" Ela perguntou, um pouco assustada com a cena.

"Sim." Brittany respondeu com a voz um pouco trêmula, e uma ansiedade crescente. "Só me dê o anel." Santana entregou o anel a Brittany, que sem demora o colocou em seu anelar esquerdo, fazendo as veias dessa mão engrossarem e ficarem vermelhas por alguns segundos, mas depois se normalizaram.

Brittany olhou Santana de cima a baixo, praticamente babando na morena com aquelas roupas tão provocantes.

"Oh Deus, Santana, você...Você está demais." Ela disse, fazendo Santana sorrir com tão repentina mudança de postura. Agora Brittany estava destemida e determinada. "Nossa... Olha só para mim, como eu posso me vestir desse jeito na frente da líder mais sexy de toda Smallville? Esse meu alter ego tímido vai acabar com a minha reputação." Ela disse se referindo ao pijama cor-de-rosa e as pantufas de patinhos. "Eu resolvo isso em um minuto, gata, me espera na sala, certo?"

"Certo." Santana respondeu, surpreendida, e muito positivamente, com aquela mudança de postura de Brittany.

Santana desceu para a sala, e sentou-se no sofá, enquanto esperava Brittany trocar de roupa.

"Ei gata." Ela arrepiou-se ao sentir a voz aveludada de Brittany sussurrando em seu ouvido, colocando as mãos nos ombros da garota, vindo por trás, de uma forma que ela nem sabia como, já que não havia visto a loira passar por ela. "Você está com um perfume delicioso." Santana sentiu Brittany colocando os seus cabelos do lado esquerdo, e beijando o seu pescoço.

"Hmmm... Delícia..." Santana gemeu, sentindo aquela língua quente sugar a sua pele, e provavelmente lhe deixando alguma marca. Brittany para finalizar mordeu de leve o mesmo ponto, fazendo Santana estremecer, e Brittany rir.

Brittany então caminhou até a frente de Santana, que ficou boquiaberta com a garota que viu. Nem de longe remetia àquela garota de minutos atrás, que usava pijamas e pantufas, e estava totalmente nervosa e mal sabia o que fazer.

Brittany usava calça jeans escuros e rasgados, camiseta largada, tênis All Star preto, e uma jaqueta de couro. No rosto um olhar de puro desejo, e um sorriso que revelava segundas intenções.

"Caramba, Britt Britt...Você mudou em tão pouco tempo." Ela murmurou, ainda encantada por uma Brittany tão sexy e determinada. A loira estendeu a mão, e ajudou Santana a se levantar.

"Eu tenho uma coisa para você." Brittany falou baixo, colocando suas mãos na cintura da líder, e com os olhos fixos no decote dela. "Vem comigo." Brittany guiou Santana até a cozinha, onde tinha uma jaqueta de couro pendurada em uma cadeira, que Brittany pegou. "É um presente meu para você, o primeiro da noite, diga-se de passagem." Ela piscou para a morena que sorriu. "A noite vai ser longa, e está apenas começando, e eu não quero sinta frio lá fora."

"Lá fora?" Santana a questionou, surpresa com a nova informação.

"Claro, ou você achou que nós iríamos passar a noite inteira trancafiada nessa casa? Nós temos um mundo lá fora, só esperando para ser curtido, minha gata." Brittany respondeu, e colocou a jaqueta em Santana, que suspirou fundo, para absorver ainda mais daquele perfume embriagador que vinha da jaqueta de Brittany, que agora estava envolta de seu corpo "Você ficou muito sexy nessa jaqueta, de verdade."

"Você também está, me deixou até sem ar." Santana respondeu. "Então, me diga, para onde vamos?" Brittany apenas abriu um sorriso.

"Vai ser uma longa noite, gata." Brittany respondeu, e num instante pegou Santana no colo de forma tão repentina, que a morena soltou um gritinho agudo. "E eu vou transar com você, até que você nem possa andar direito."

Santana abriu a boca, surpresa e excitada, mas antes que pudesse dizer algo, Brittany colou seus lábios nos dela, beijando-a com grande desejo. O beijo foi longo, quente, e demorado. Uma boa prévia do que aconteceria no resto da noite.

"Vamos?" Brittany sussurrou, e Santana murmurou um 'sim' quase inaudível, ainda sem fôlego pelo beijo da loira.

Brittany saiu, ainda carregando Santana no colo. O vento frio deixou as duas garotas descabeladas e fez Santana rir, ao notar que Brittany passou reto pela caminhonete de seu pai.

"Britt Britt., para onde você está me levando?" Ela perguntou.

"Eu não sei, nós só estamos indo." Ela respondeu.

"A pé?"

"Sim, vamos economizar tempo." Brittany respondeu, e fez Santana sorrir.

"Ora Britt, você só pode estar enlouquecendo." Ela ironizou.

"Segure firme, é o melhor que você faz." Brittany a alertou, e antes que Santana pudesse questioná-la, Brittany começou a correr em uma velocidade tão alta, que Santana nunca havia visto em sua vida.

Sentindo seu estômago embrulhar, ela fechou os olhos e mergulhou o seu rosto no pescoço de Brittany, e usou os seus braços para se agarrar na loira com todas as suas forças, e ficou tensa, durante minutos, mas que para ela pareceram horas, pois não acabava nunca.

O seu martírio, por fim, chegou ao seu final, e ela sentiu que Brittany havia parado, e levou alguns segundos para abrir os olhos, mas assim que o fez, surpreendeu-se, pois diante de seus olhos não estava mais o céu sereno de Smallville, mas sim os iluminados arranha-céus de Metropolis.

"Caramba, Britt Britt..." Ela surpreendeu-se, e Brittany a colocou no chão. "Como você...?"

"Eu posso fazer coisas extraordinárias, você nem faz idéia." Brittany respondeu e piscou para ela. "Agora, me escute, daqui há duas quadras há uma concessionária, com os melhores carros que você pode imaginar, e adivinha só? Eu vou pegar um desses carros para gente." Santana surpreendeu-se com tamanha ousadia, mas achou aquilo tudo excitante. "Você me espera aqui, e eu volto num minuto para te pegar."

"Está certo, eu vou te esperar." Santana lhe assegurou, e lhe deu um beijo encorajador, antes de Brittany desaparecer diante de seus olhos.

Sozinha, naquela rua fria e deserta, Santana colocou as mãos no bolso da jaqueta que Brittany lhe dera, que estava sendo de grande uso, pois se ela estivesse sem a blusa, com certeza estaria congelando.

Não demorou muito para um barulho de carro cantando pneu a virar duas esquinas à frente chamou a sua atenção, e logo o carro tomou forma: era um Aston Martin DB9, prata, que vinha em alta velocidade e parou ao seu lado, abrindo a porta, onde Brittany estava com um sorriso orgulhoso.

Santana entrou no carro e mais uma vez beijou Brittany.

"Você é incrível, Britt Britt." Santana murmurou entre beijos.

"Espere para dizer isso, depois de tudo que eu fizer com você hoje, minha gata." Brittany respondeu. "Agora vamos dar o fora daqui, há muito para vermos antes de selarmos a noite."

Brittany apertou um dos inúmeros botões do carro, que recolheu o seu capô, deixando-o conversível, e ligou o rádio na estação de Rock´N´Roll.

_**People try to take my soul away, but I don't hear the rap that they all say**_

_**They try to tell us we don't belong, that's alright, we're millions strong**_

_**This is my music, it makes me proud, these are my people and this is my crowd**_

_(Pessoas tentam tomar minha alma, mas eu não ouço o rap que eles todos dizem_

_Eles tentam nos contar que nós não pertencemos, isso está certo, nós somos milhões fortes_

_Esta é minha música, me faz orgulhoso, este é o meu povo e esta é minha multidão)_

Apesar de toda a atenção, hora ou outra, Brittany olhava para Santana, toda linda, naquelas roupas apertadas , se movimentando junto com o som da música, que era uma de suas favoritas, e era um bom tema para aquela noite louca que elas estavam vivendo.

Mesmo sem querer, um sorriso meio abobado e apaixonado surgiu em seus lábios.

_**These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights**_

_**These are crazy, crazy, crazy, crazy nights**_

_(Estas são loucas, loucas, loucas, loucas noites_

_Estas são loucas, loucas, loucas, loucas noites)_

A voz de Santana quase foi mais alta que a música durante o refrão, quando ela levantou os braços e balançando a cabeça, deixando os cabelos soltos ao vento, deixando-a ainda mais sexy do que já era, e Brittany não acreditava que isso pudesse ser possível.

Na cidade barulhenta de Metropolis, elas eram apenas mais duas adolescentes se divertindo, porque se elas tivessem em Smallville, com certeza várias viaturas de polícia já estariam atrás delas.

"Eu acho que já está na hora de pararmos." Santana disse no ouvido de Brittany, e deu uma mordidinha no lóbulo da loira.

"Está certo." Brittany respondeu, e procurou por um bom lugar para elas finalmente se terem.

Após várias voltas, ela finalmente encontrou um motel, e com o dinheiro que seus pais haviam guardado embaixo da lata de trigo, ela decidiu parar por ali mesmo, torcendo para que o atendente não desconfiasse de suas idades.

Por sorte, a atendente era uma jovem mulher, que se surpreendeu mais pelo fato de serem duas garotas procurando um quarto, do que se importou com suas jovens aparências, mas com aquelas posturas ninguém podia culpar a atendente, já que ambas exalavam uma falsa confiança de quem já estivera naquela situação várias vezes.

As duas garotas entraram no quarto, que possuía certo luxo, como banheira de hidromassagem, frigobar e uma cama redonda com lençóis de seda vinho, na qual Brittany pulou, assim que entraram no quarto.

"Bem macia, hein." Ela disse, deitando nela e olhando com um sorriso malicioso.

"Eu vou me arrumar, já volto." Ela piscou para Brittany e caminhou em direção ao banheiro, mas antes de entrar, parou e olhou para trás. "E nem pense em começar sem mim." Brittany riu da ordem.

"Eu nunca faria isso, gata." Ela respondeu, e assim que Santana fechou a porta do banheiro, ela se levantou da cama, e abriu o frigobar, pegando uma garrafinha de cerveja, e abrindo-a. Em seguida ela pegou o controle e ligou a televisão, e começou a mudar de canal, vendo que em todos apenas eram exibidos filmes pornôs.

Para quê filmes pornôs? Ela tinha uma deusa com ela naquele momento, não precisava dessa coisa de adolescente forever alone. Desligou a TV e sentou-se na cama, saboreando o resto de sua cerveja, e aguardando a volta de sua garota.

Após poucos minutos esperando, ela ouviu a porta do banheiro se abrindo, e um frio tomou conta de sua barriga. Ela viu a silhueta de Santana surgindo, enrolada em um hobby de seda vermelho, que chegava até a altura dos joelhos. Ela tinha uma expressão destemida no rosto, e apesar de todo aquele ar sexy, ela demonstrava uma pontada de insegurança e ansiedade.

"Uau, você está muito linda." Brittany murmurou, os olhos fixos na morena. "Vem aqui." Santana caminhou até Brittany, e sentou-se em seu colo, onde a loira lhe entegou a garrafa de cerveja, da qual Santana tomou um longo gole, antes de deixar os seus lábios se unirem aos de Brittany em um beijo quente, apaixonado e cheio de desejo.

Quano o beijo se intensificou, as carícias começaram a ficar mais acaloradas, e Santana tirou a jaqueta de Brittany, jogando-a no chão, ao lado da cama. Em seguida foi a blusa, deixando Brittany apenas com o sutiã branco.

Brittany depositou Santana na cama, deitada, e levantou para tirar o tênis e a calça..

"Agora, me mostra o que está debaixo desse hobby." Brittany disse, e Santana abriu um sorriso enquanto trilhou lentamente com os indicadores e dedos médios o seu próprio torso, e finalmente abriu o seu hobby, deixando Brittany de queixo caído, ao começar olhar para o corpo nu exposto.

Ela queria gravar cada centímetro daquela obra de arte, os seios fartos e macios, tão beijáveis, sugáveis e apertáveis, o abdômen bem trabalhado, e por fim, o sexo depilado, liso.

Brittany passou a língua por seus lábios, enquanto admirava a mão da morena tocando seu abdômen, e subindo para os seios, para segurá-los e apertá-los, e beliscar levemente os próprios mamilos.

Brittany não podia negar, estava louca para colocar as suas mãos naquele momento, mas o show diante de seus olhos era lindo demais para acabar tão cedo. Sendo assim, ela decidiu se controlar por mais algum tempo, enquanto observava a morena se divertir com o próprio corpo.

"Uh Britt Britt, você vai ficar só aí olhando? Pensei que você fosse participar também." Santana provocou, e Brittany decidiu que estava na hora dela agir mesmo.

Brittany então deitou sobre Santana, e começou a beijá-la, sedenta por prazer. A morena depositou suas mãos nas costas de Brittany, e começou a acariciá-la, arranhando suas costas.

Dedos habilidosos, desabotoaram o sutião de Brittany, que sentou-se, com os braços esticados para que Santana pudesse tirar a peça de seu corpo, e a morena o fez, e após jogar o sutiã para longe, sentou-se também, colocou suas mãos nos pequenos seios de Brittany, e levou a boca à um mamilo, sugando-o com desejo.

"Oh... Isso é bom." Brittany murmurou, sentindo arrepios percorrendo todo o seu corpo, se intensificando ainda mais, quando as mãos de Santana começaram a acariciá-la por debaixo de sua calcinha. "Santana... Você ... Você é boa nisso, gata..." Santana sorriu.

"Obrigada, Britt Britt."

"Mas agora chegou a minha vez de te dar prazer." Brittany disse, e assim que Santana se deitou, ela começou a beijar seu pescoço, em seguida o colo, depois os seios, dando atenção especial a cada mamilo, enquanto a morena gemia e se contorcia de prazer deitada embaixo dela.

Os beijos chegaram ao abdômen, e desceram para as coxas, que estavam fechadas. Brittany segurou em cada uma das coxas, e as separou, deixando o mais íntimo de Santana exposto para ela.

Brittany mordeu o lábio inferior, e usou o seu indicador direito para tocar o clitóris pulsante de sua vizinha, que gemeu, e tremeu. Ao ver a reação que causou na morena, Brittany a tocou várias vezes no mesmo ponto, cada vez de forma mais demorada e profunda.

"Britt Britt, por favor, para de provocar e vá direto ao ponto." Santana praticamente implorou, e então deu um passo adiante, e usou o seu dedo médio para penetrar Santana, e manteve seu indicador fazendo movimentos circulares no clitóris da jovem, que foi à loucura. "Oh... Oh meu Deus, Brittany, oh..." Brittany começou a aumentar o ritmo de seus movimentos, mas tomando o devido cuidado para que com sua enorme força ela não machucasse a sua garota, e tudo terminou em um grande orgasmo de Santana. "Ohhhh... Oh, Britt Britt."

Brittany olhou para os seus dois dedos cobertos com o gozo de Santana, e os levou à boca, saboreando aquele sabor único e delicioso.

"Hhhhmmmmm..." Brittany gemeu, com os dedos ainda em sua boca.

"Hora de devolver o favor." Santana murmurou, ainda com a respiração ofegante, se recuperando do maior orgasmo de sua vida. Os dedos de Brittany eram tão grandes, capazes de enlouquecer qualquer garota., e ela era a sortuda que podia tê-la naquele momento.

Brittany deitou-se ao lado de Santana, que se levantou e eliminou a última barreira entre ela e a loira, tirando a sua calcinha, e em seguida, subiu em cima, da garota, postou-se nos meio de suas pernas, e começou a se movimentar, fazendo os seus clitóris roçarem e ondas de prazer irradiarem por ambos os corpos.

Brittany esticou suas mãos, e começou a acariciar aquele par de seios morenos, que balançavam bem a frente de seus olhos enquanto Santana se movimentava cada vez mais intensamente.

"Ohhhh..." Brittany gemeu, não agüentando mais todo aquele prazer, e finalmente alcançou o seu clímax, assim como Santana, que após o seu segundo orgasmo em menos de vinte minutos, curvou-se e beijou Brittany, durante longos minutos, até quase ficar sem ar. "Você está toda suada, e deliciosa, mas que tal um banho?"

"Ótima ideia." Santana respondeu e se levantou, e foi em direção ao banheiro, onde Brittany a seguiu.

Santana foi primeira a entrar na banheira, e assim que Brittany entrou, ela abraçou a loira, e a posicionou sentada de costas para si, e no meio de suas pernas.

"Essa está sendo a melhor noite da minha vida." Santana sussurrou no ouvido enquanto a massageava delicadamente.

"Da minha também." Brittany respondeu, e então se virou e olhou fixamente nos olhos negros da outra garota. "Eu sei que está sendo tudo muito divertido e tal, mas eu não estou aqui só porque queria curtir a noite com uma garota gostosa, mas sim porque eu... Eu amo você, Santana, e quero que você seja a minha namorada." Santana pareceu surpresa por alguns instantes, o que fez Brittany ficar em dúvida se deveria ou não ter aberto o jogo, e falado sobre sentimentos nessa noite tão atípica para ambas as garotas.

Mas no momento em que um sorriso terno se formou no rosto de Santana, e Brittany sentiu aquelas mãos macias tocando a sua face, e a guiando para um longo beijo, ela soube que havia feito o certo.

"É claro que eu quero ser sua namorada, Britt Britt, eu te amo também." Brittany sorriu. "Você é incrível, em diversas maneiras, e eu nunca poderia conviver com uma pessoa assim sem me apaixonar perdidamente."

Elas se beijaram mais uma vez, e Brittany se sentiu no céu. Tudo era tão bom, que só poderia ser um sonho...

/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/=/

"Brittany? Brittany, você está bem?" A garota reconheceu a voz distante de Rachel. "Ai meu Deus, Santana, eu acho que ela morreu."

"Não Rachel, ela não morreu, só está desmaiada." A voz mais calma era de Santana, e Brittany tentou manter os olhos fechados, mas sentiu mãos tocando o seu rosto.

"Brittany, por favor, se você tiver me ouvindo, dê algum sinal, PELO O AMOR DE DEUS!" Após tamanho desespero por parte da amiga, Brittany abriu um olho, e viu os dois vultos tomarem formas, o mais próximo e ajoelhado com o seu rosto em suas mãos, era Rachel, e o pé do outro lado era Santana. Ambas sorriam.

"O que aconteceu?" Brittany perguntou, com uma dor enorme em sua cabeça.

"Você subiu no telhado para tentar arrumar uma goteira e caiu de lá de cima, e o pior foi que bateu a cabeça e ficou desmaiada por um tempo." Rachel explicou.

"Não se preocupe, eu estou bem." Brittany assegurou, e sentou-se, alisando a sua nuca dolorida com a mão direita.

Era óbvio que algo tão bom como o que Brittany estava vivendo só podia lhe acontecer em forma de delírio.

**FIM**

* * *

_***Músicas: Startrukk (3OH!3 feat. Katy Perry) e Crazy crazy nights (KISS).  
*Reviews?  
*Espero que tenham gostado, e fiquem ligados nos meus outros trabalhos.  
*Obrigado por lerem e até a próxima**_


End file.
